


Breaking point

by Wolfgirl1408



Category: gta5
Genre: Alcoholic Issues, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mental Health Issues, Original Character - Freeform, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl1408/pseuds/Wolfgirl1408
Summary: Bounty received a call from 14 that she and a few of her friends have to deal with a small ‘mistake’ in the justice system that was made a few days before hand. But she thinks there’s a lot more to it then 14 says there is.





	Breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> This story does follow the timeline of the original heist, but not in the way the game portrays it. But there will be hints in the story to show where and when the story is taking place. Hope you enjoy!

Bounty glanced over at the clock and sighed;”Late like usual...” 15 minutes passed by until the door flung open sending the poor fox after the gun on the counter; “Hey chill foxy it’s me!” Plum put his hands up and shuffled his way to the couch;”What the hell! I could have killed you!” Bounty snapped. He shrugged and sat down. She frowned,

”You didn’t even close the damn door.”

”I know... so where is that bitch at?”

”Don’t talk about my boss like that.” She put her hands on her hips after she closed the door. 3 more hours passed by when someone finally knocked on the door. Plum opened the door only because he knew it was Connor; “Late.” Plum teased, “Oh I know, I got stuck in traffic.” Connor muttered and walked to go watch what was on the tv; “Traffic? How far away where you?” Bounty questioned as she poured herself a glass of tea. Connor was to interested in the tv to reply. Plum just shrugged at her and leaned on the wall next to the stairs; “Did he text back?” Plum asked as Bounty glanced at the phone on the counter.”

”No, why?” She glanced at him confused,

”Because I don’t want to be here all day. I have shit to do.” Plum snapped as the door opened once again; “Having a party and you didn’t invite me?” Ignacia snapped,

”Just waiting for Bounty’s boyfriend to show up..” Plum sighed as he put his hand up to block the flying mug Bounty tossed;

”Look we’re not dating!” Bounty snapped as Ignacia sat on the counter.Connor coughed and muttered, “Fucking lies” then continued to coughed. 

“What the fuck was that Connor?” Bounty hissed

”Nothing I just coughed.”Connor knew that he was in danger, and at the mercy of 14’s arrival. Ignacia glances at the door as it slightly open; “Uhhh... sorry I’m late. I had some things to deal with.” 14 shyly said as he dragged a duffel bag to the basement. Everyone muttered in celebration that the job can finally continue as they follow him into Bounty’s heist room; “So you guys read the info I sent you?” 14 asked as he set up everything. Plum, Connor, and Ignacia looked at Bounty as she sighed and sent them the information; “Alright then, so the man where after is named Mr. Rashkovsky. He was sent to prison for the crime that he did do...” Bounty tilted her head, “So why are we freeing him?” 

14 continued, “Always If you read the information I’ve assigned each of you a job that will need to be done in order for use to pull this thing off.” Plum looked at Bounty, who is starting to get a little annoyed about them ignoring important information; “That’s on you guys, I’m not hacking into your phones because you’re not unblocking him!” 

“Hey in my defense I lost my phone because ‘someone’ ran it over with a tank!” Connor snapped as he looked at Plum who was about to fight back; “Guys....” 14 muttered as total chaos broke out. 14 and Bounty glanced at each other; Bounty sighed and grabbed Plum and Connor by the back of their heads and slammed them into each other; “Shut up and pay attention.” She had no clue why she did that. But she knew she was going to get her ass handed to her later. Ignacia glances at 14 ,who was on his phone, and hissed; “We don’t have all day.” 14 put his phone away and looked up; “Anyways, Connor you’re tasked with stealing the escape vehicle from a gang...” Bounty looked at the folder inside the duffel bag labeled ‘Human labs’. Bounty kept trying to read the discussion on it until 14 kicked the bag away; “And that just about does it. See you guys when you’re finished.” 14 stood next to Bounty as the remainder of the crew left. He could tell that she was extremely nervous about this; “So... like looking through stuff you’re not supposed to.” He teased as she started to studder; “I.. I didn’t know that wasn’t something...” 

“I was just joking.”

”So It’s not important?”

”No it is, and if I didn’t know you I would have to kill you.”

”Nice joke?” Bounty looked at him, “I’m not joking.” He said in a serious tone that made her a little uncomfortable. Bounty felt like she needed to change the subject before she ended up in more trouble then she already was; “So why where you so late?” Bounty asked as she started up the steps,

”Oh, you know just selling a bunker.” 14 yawned as he follows her;

”Finally, Who bought it?” Bounty question as she picked up the mug that was left on the ground.

”Some girl named Nona. Really nice, I feel bad for her.” 14 laid down on the couch and continued, “So she’s mute and can’t speak.”

Bounty interrupted him, “Dumbass that’s what being mute is!”

“I know now hush!” 14 sat up on the couch,” Anyways where was I...” 

“She was mute..” Bounty sighed and rolled her eyes.

”Yeah ok.... so I was driving the go-cart and missed this turn,” Bounty filled another mug with tea and sat next to him,” and I’m like ‘Ok I’ll just turn the cart around instead of..” Bounty once again interrupted him, “Reversing the go-cart?” 

14 tosses his hands up and leaned back on the couch; “Exactly, and I tapped her thigh... I felt like the world’s worst tour guide.”

Bounty covered his mouth and asked trying to keep a straight face, “Was she thick?”

”Really thick” 14 laughed.

”Nice...” Ignacia hummed as she leaned back in the chair. Bounty almost spit her tea; “How long where you sitting there for?” Bounty muttered as she tried to calmly put her tea down; “The entire conversation.” She replayed as 14 stood up and awkwardly waved; “I think I should leave.... I have work to finish” and quickly walked out the door,

”So wanna help me?” Ignacia smiled as Bounty slowly nodded her head yes in a shameful matter.


End file.
